User blog:Tawnypeltlover/Serious Information
Okay so I know I just posted a blog like 30 minutes ago.. Sorry xD But this is very urgent, and my information for right now didn't go with the other blog title AT ALL, well kind of. So New Stuff: : Preview for Iron Man 3 was released : Finished a few books : Best friend's birthday is coming up next Monday : A Giant Favor Alright! This is all I'm going to talk about so... sit back and enjoy reading >:D Preview For Iron Man 3 Was Released Well I already made a blog about this, so just go there for the information xD Finished A Few Books Yes indeedy I did! I finished The Last Hope, which was sad at the ending as I realized that that was like the completely final book, other than for in the fifth series they are going way back in time to the beginning of the Clans, but that pisses me off becuase I love Jayfeather and Spiderleg and Rosepetal and I couldn't stand living without them and... and.... *sobs* I also finished Hollyleaf's Story, which was a pretty good book but I didn't like parts of it. Like the fact that she went to see ThunderClan secretly. I mean why would you do that when you wanted to stay away from them? Like WHAT THE HELL? I also have started Yellowfang's Secret, and by what Ducky has told me I hope it's a good book ;D Best Friend's Birthday Is Coming Up Next Monday YES! My best friend Myah's birthday is coming up next Monday(October 29)! I have no idea what to get her.... xD But anyways I'll make a blog Monday and you guys can like send birthday wishes or something I don't know... A Giant Favor Okay! So I have a big favor to ask you guys! So if you didn't already know I am joined on Warrior Cats RPG, but not the wiki, the actual site. Sometimes when there is absolutely no activity it is boring as HELL there, so I'd like to ask you guys with the most polite voice TO JOIN ME THERE. It's not like Wiki's where you have to have an email, just basic Username and Password, and you can change your Username whenever you want if you need to/want to. Then you can either make or join threads and RP or post after eachother. It's really fun. I think I've posted over like 4,000 times or something... xD 3,708 posts to be exact, but anyway.. So you also have the option of creating your own avatars that is supplied by the site. You can make warrior cats, apprentices, kits, bristling cats, long haired cats, Scotich Folds, Wolves, Ponies(Like MLP) and Eevee's. It's really cool. You can pick their fur color, their eye color, their white spotting, if they have any scars and you pick where they are, and any accecories. You can also choose your own background *wink* So posting is pretty simple. You can either hit the reply button near the top/bottom or you can go to the very bottom and just type in the Quick Reply box, which is what I do, then click Post and it's really fast. You can have as many posts on the threads as you want. Some threads go up to like over 1000 pages of posts so... Have fun with that! You can also customize your camp(or Profile). You go under Modify My Camp and click Ultimate Profile. There you can add all kinds of stuff about yourself, pictures, lots of stuff! You can also make clanmates(or friends/buddies xD) on there, too. It is a very, very, very cool site and I superly hope to see you all there. Here is the link: http://warriorcatsrpg.com/index.php My username right now is''' '''✰MiScHiEf✰ So if you want to find me just put that into the Search thing that is at the top. Just click it and put that name in the bar. Have any questions? Contact me on there by sending me a message (Meesages - Send a Message - Put my username into the 'To' bar then write out your message - Click Send Message) and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. I go on there like everyday so... We can also be clanmates with everyone from this site and I'll make a thread for all of us to go on and write on together. It'll be FUN!!!!! So I hope to see you join the website, and thanks for listening to my information! MiScHiEfEh Heh Heh, I'm Not Here To Play Games 22:18, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts